


Bouquet

by TheDevilsDom (Zenniet)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Allergies, Coming In Pants, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sneezing, You Have Been Warned, levi has two dicks, spelled out sneezes, this is a sneeze fic dont read if this aint ur thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenniet/pseuds/TheDevilsDom
Summary: It's so easy to set Leviathan's allergies off, and you decide to take advantage of that.AKA: Unapologetic sneeze fic for our blushy snake boi
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	Bouquet

It really isn’t hard to get Levi all sniffly and tickly in his nose. He’s a shut in who doesn’t go outside much, it isn’t a surprise to you at all that simply opening a window is enough to do it.

“Wh- huh, MC?” He asks when you push past him into his room with the bouquet in your hand. Since you started dating, he’d grown accustomed to getting caught up in whatever little scheme you were up to, so he isn’t all that startled but that doesn’t mean that he isn’t at least a little bewildered. “What’s that for?”

He points a finger at the little bouquet of flowers that you have in one of your hands. You hold them up with a mischievous smile.

“These?” You say. He instinctively takes a step back from them, leaning up against his now shut door. “They’re just flowers, and they’re for you!.” You push them into his chest and he accepts them with nervous hands and a blush across his cheeks.

“Uh, tha-thank you…” He walks past you and puts them down on his desk. “They’re, um, they’re really pretty.” You already hear him giving soft sniffles every so often. He leans back against the desk, fiddling with his fingers as you approach him.

“They’re pretty, sure,” You tap a finger to the tip of cute, reddening nose. “But not as pretty as you are, Levi.” In response to your little tap, he immediately scrunches up his face and recoils.

“Wait- hih- wait a sec,” he scrubs at his nose with the back of his hand and drops down to sit in his gaming chair. You put your knee between his legs and lean down, taking his chin between your thumb and index finger, giving a quick kiss to his nose on your way down to his lips. The second your lips make contact with his, he’s diving deeper into the kiss. He’s long since grown accustomed to you barging into his room and getting him riled up, so he doesn’t bat an eye when he feels your hands slip under his shirt, traveling up.

He lets out little breathy sighs and moans into the kiss as you feel up his chest. Your fingers find his nipples, the pads of your thumbs circling around the buds. Even just that little touch is enough to have him whining and growing harder and even needier against your knee.

“Cute.” One of your hands slips out from under his shirt to cup the swelling bulge of his cocks through his sweatpants.

“Wait, MC, I don’t- _hih_ \- I think I’m a-allergic to the fl- _ah_ \- flowers…” His brow is pinched and his eyes are half lidded. With an inquisitive, taunting little sound and a sly smile, you reach past him, grab a flower out of the bouquet, and tap him on the nose with it. That’s enough to have his eyes widening,

“MC, I-“ He barely has enough time to pull back and hide his nose and mouth behind his hands, “ _aaKGSHIU_!” He sneezes, his whole body tensing underneath you. “-guh… Ew…” He furrows his brow, staring at his wet hands with a look of embarrassment. The humiliation that races through him under your gaze only has him getting even harder and more needy for contact on his cocks. He rolls his hips slowly, rutting against your knee.

“So dirty,” You purr and tickle his nose with the flower in your hand. “Can’t handle a little flower, hm?” Your other hand finds his cocks, “And you’re so needy here, aren’t you, Levi?”

“Ye- _eh_ -s! Yes, please, touch me there,” He squirms in his seat.

“I’ll touch you and get you off if you can manage not to sneeze or touch your face.”

He balks at that, eyes wide and looking up at you with a pitiful expression.

“I-I don’t think I c- _ah_ -n… I already feel like I have to sneeze again,” His fingers play with the hem of his shirt, “My nose is so itchy.” He sniffles, trying to keep the mess from dripping.

“Then you can scratch it, I just won’t be touching you.” To emphasize your point, you pull your leg away from where it’s meeting his dicks and he desperately chases after the touch, his hands shooting out to grab onto your wrist.

“No, no, please!” He whines, “I’ll… I’ll try. So please keep touching me.” You’ve got him wrapped around your finger. You present your empty hand to him,

“If you want to rub your nose, you may do it on me. ‘Kay, baby?”

His face gets somehow redder at that and you feel his cocks give a strong twitch against you. He timidly takes your hand in his own, and brings it up to his nose. He doesn’t rub it as powerfully as he had been when he was using his own hand, and he ends up more nuzzling against your hand and sniffling and whimpering pathetically.

“Good boy,” As you praise him, your hand pushes under the waistband of his pants and boxers, taking one of his cocks in your hand. He always gets obscenely slick when it’s with you, your hand gliding easily across his length. You feel him sniffle against you.

“This is- _hh-_ hard… I really need to-to sneeze, please, can I?” He gazes at you with watery eyes. “It’s too much, please, I’m sorry, you don’t- _hih_ \- youdon’thavetotouchmejust _please!”_ His words are jumbled and quick as he tries to get them out before he sneezes. You smirk, quickly reaching to his desk again and pulling a tissue out of the tissue box and pressing and pinching it over his nose.

“Stifle them.”

With that simple command, Levi’s breath hitches again and again, you see as well as feel him scrunch his face up before allowing himself to sneeze into the tissue.

“Ah- _nXGT! Hih- HGnhk!”_ His fingertips barely rested on your wrist, twitching with each stifle. He stifles maybe four more sneezes before he finally gets a chance to breathe, his eyes opening to show you how teary they are. “Mmmngh…” He whines and lets out a little tired breath, giving a wet sniffle beneath the tissue.

“Poor little thing,” You wiggle the tissue around his nose. “So desperate you’d give up me getting you off, hm?”

“I’m sorry…” He whined through his congestion, “I couldn’t hold out…”

“I won’t stop touching you baby, don’t worry,” Your hand in his pants continues to jerk him off, feeling him twitch under against your palm.

“Thank- thank you, I- _hih_ -“ His eyes went wide for a moment. “I think stifling made it- _ah-!_ ” His hands shoot out and grab your wrist, pushing your tissue equipped hand back up to his face, “ah _XNGHT! AKSHIEW! AGKHSHiuh-!”_

He sneezes hard into the tissue, again and again, his body trying to curl in on itself, his eyes squeezing shut, his brow pinched. After another three powerful sneezes he slumps back into his chair, face flushed as he pulls away from the tissue.

“G-gross…” He whimpers at the mess he must have made, hiding his face behind his hands. But you don’t stop stroking his cocks, so his embarrassment soon fades into pleasure. You toss the tissue in the trashcan next to his desk and take another one, pressing it to his nose.

“Blow for me, baby boy?” You ask. He doesn’t even hesitate, falling into his submissive role so easily as he follows your directions, blowing his sniffly, wet, full nose into the tissue before you throw that one away as well. All the while, your hand on his cocks doesn’t stop its stroking, and you can feel him throbbing.

“MC… I think I’m- I’m close, can I cum? Please, can I cum? I’m sorry I broke your rules, but _please, please-!_ ”

“Cum for me, baby.”

“MC! MC, _yes, thank youuu!”_ His hands around your wrist tighten while his hips buck wildly, cum flooding out of his cocks and dirtying his underwear and even his pants with the amount, he _always_ cums so much when he’s with you. You feel his dicks pulse against your palm, cum flowing out and absolutely covering your hand. He twitches and shudders again and again until he finally slumps back down, panting heavily and sniffling, rubbing at his nose with the back of his hand.

“My good boy,” You kiss him on the forehead, “You did so well.” Pulling your hand out of his cum soaked boxers, you present your fingers to him and he eagerly takes them into his mouth, suckling on them and drinking down his own cum like he’s starving.

“Th-thank you, MC…” He whines around your fingers, sniffling. His eyes are half lidded with tears threatening to spill, his cheeks and nose are red, you feel the hot puffs of his breath across your fingers. He squeezes his legs together, blushing at the shame of feeling the sticky cum in his boxers. You decide to have a little mercy on him and with a twirl of your fingers and a little spell you’d learned from Solomon, you immediately ease all of his symptoms. He blinks away the water in his eyes, an incredulous expression on his face.

“You could’ve done that the whole time?!” He shouts.

“What? You’re too cute, I didn’t want to ease it all up so soon.”

He pouts, a deep flush on his cheeks. Of course, he forgives you immediately when you lean in and press a kiss to the tip of his nose.

**Author's Note:**

> this is quite possibly one of the most self indulgent things ive written, and i dont care if this does well because I Wrote This For Myself skdbjdnasd if you wanna request anything or if you wanna see the less formal things I write for obey me, follow me @ thedevilsdom on tumblr!


End file.
